


Anomalous Circumstances

by Tizri



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, Containment Breach, Denial, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Insanity, Killing, Loss of Virginity, Lost faith in humanity, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Monster Boyfriend, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Near Death Experiences, Other, Possessive Behavior, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Shameless Smut, Trauma, Violence, original humaniod scp, scpXscp, unusual romances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizri/pseuds/Tizri
Summary: Below is documentation of SCP-4192.Security clearance level 2 or higher required.





	1. Chapter 1

**SCP-4192**

**Item #: SCP-4192**

**Object Class: Euclid (Dr.█████ Request for Reclassification to Keter)**

**Special Containment Procedures: **  
SCP-4192 is to be contained in a humanoid containment cell. Temperatures under 16°C appears to mildly reduce anomalous effects. SCP-4192's containment cell is to be kept at this temperature at all times to prevent unnecessary risk. No individual is permitted unsupervised contact with SCP-4192. At least two individuals previously exposed to SCP-4192 who have displayed The Guardian Effect or individuals that have consistently displayed no reaction to 4192 must be present during extended interaction with SCP-4192. Any requests by SCP-4192 must be reviewed and approved by at least two level 3 personnel. The subject appears to have Low Average intelligence(IQ SCORE: 82) and appears to suffer from anemia induced fainting spells. SCP-4192 is to be fed an iron-rich diet, daily doses of Vitamin B12, and Vitamin C. If 4192 is reported refusing meals or exhibiting self-destructive behavior, the subject is to be sedated then quarantined. Current research into SCP-4192's effects have been unhindered due to the subjects amiable demeanor, but its full anomalous properties are yet to be completely understood. Any changes in the appearance, social behavior, or effects of SCP-4192 is to reported Dr. Richard Lee Zelroy immediately. 

**Description:**  
SCP-4192 appears to be a Caucasian woman who appears to be in her early twenties, 1.59 meters in height and 69 kilograms in weight. The entity has long straight black hair that measures out to 12.1 inches long. SCP-4192's initial eye color seems to change based on the individual viewing them, though the entity claims to have green eyes. The Subject seems to create an anomalous field around it, which has appears to be some sort of biological defense mechanism, but upon further study all of its body fluids carry the same anomalous effects. These effects were originally thought to affect any human it came in contact with, but after interviews from Dr. (EXPUNGED) and extensive testing it is now believed that the properties can affect any sentient being, including sentient SCP's (See Addendum 1). 

SCP-4192 claims not to have prior knowledge of its effects on others, and in fact shows distress when seeing others enthralled by its anomalous effects. SCP-4192 is seemingly docile and friendly, when asked readily offering any information on itself that it knows.  
SCP-4192's effects appear to increase in potency and range under severe physical duress.(See Interview Log 4192-a) 

SCP-4192's appears to have immunity to illness and wound regeneration. To a point of immunity to even the effects of SCP-217, SCP-008, SCP-742 and even SCP-1025. The entity claims to be thirty-five despite her youthful appearance, further experiments required to confirm if SCP-4192 ages at all.  
Any sentient being that comes within a 7.73 meter range has a 60% chance of falling under the effect of SCP-4192. Effects have included an array of mental and sociological changes, including but not limited to:

**The Scourge Effect-** 2% of victims perceive the entity as a threat or hated enemy. Individuals affected in this way go to any lengths to harm SCP-4192, victims fly into a blind rage. These victims become exceedingly more aggressive and unstable the longer they are in the presence of SCP-4192, and after extended exposure attempt to attack anyone who tries to get in their way. If allowed unrestrained access to SCP-4192, the victim will attempt to bite and tear at the 4192's flesh to ingest it. Upon ingestion the victim with continue their frenzied attack until forcibly removed or death of the individual. After ingestion of the Flesh of 4192 the victim will begin showing symptoms akin to Anaphylaxis. The victim will then halt their attack and start coughing and wheezing as their body becomes covered with what appears to be third-degree burns as the individuals sweat glands begin to produce formic acid, the victim will then start exhibiting signs of rapid onset acute interstitial pneumonia, followed by sudden cardiac arrest resulting in death. Removal and incineration of subsequent corpses are mandatory. After 4 hours the victims corpse will reanimate and attempt to return to 4192, becoming instances of SCP-4192-1. 

If instances of SCP-4192-1 are allowed to reach SCP-4192, the victim will enter a standby phase until any sentient being tries to approach 4192, in which case it will attack any that approach ferociously with unnatural strength, only stopping if they or their victim dies. Victims killed by instances of 4192-1 immediately become more instances of 4192, incubating and behaving in the same manner as the original instance and attacking any that approach 4192. When there are three or more instances if 4192-1, the subsequent instances appear to develop almost pack-like qualities, including social ranks and attack formations. With the strongest instance leading any attacks, and the other instances following suit. It is unclear if instances can truly communicate with each other or are in fact sentient, since they make no vocalizations other than feral screams. SCP-4192 seems to have no direct control over the 4192-1 instances and in fact has consistantly displayed fear of said instances.

**The Guardian Effect-** 15% of victims perceive the entity as an innocent girl needing protection. Individuals affected in this way go to any lengths to protect the entity, including acts of violence, regardless of prior disposition or moral compass. This includes self harm if the entity claims the victim is a threat to it. Exposure to body fluids of SCP-4192 (Including but not limited to Tears, Sweat, Saliva and Blood) appears to increase the potency of it's effects. At advanced stages of this exposure 3% of the victims require amnestics and 1% of victims do not recover. Individual's that show no signs of recovery after 48 hours and amnestics, are to be classified as instances of SCP-4192-2. Potential termination of said instances require approval from Site Director Dr. Tilda D. Moose. SCP-4192 seems to be able to gain complete control over the 4192-2 instances but fortunately appears reluctant to utilize this.

**The Worship Effect-** 29% of victims perceive the entity as their Master/Goddess/Queen. Individuals affected in this way go to any lengths to serve and placate the entity, this includes severe personality shifts, causing the victim to become so subservient that they neglect their own needs and well being. These victims become exceptionally delusional the longer they are in the presence of SCP-4192, and after extended exposure attempt to write obsessive praise for the entity on any surface it can find with human blood. The victim will complete this whether it is their blood or the blood of others. Exposure to body fluids of SCP-4192 (Including but not limited to Tears, Sweat, Salivia and Blood) appears to increase the potency of it's effects. At advanced stages of this exposure all victims require amnestics. Individual's that show no signs of recovery after 48 hours and amnestics, are to be classified as instances of SCP-4192-3. Potential termination of said instances require approval from Site Director Dr. Tilda D. Moose. SCP-4192 seems to be have moderate control over the 4192-2 instances but fortunately appears too frightened of instances of SCP-4192-3's to utilize this.

**The Desire Effect-** 54% of victims perceive the entity as the object of their greatest desire. Individuals affected in this way go to any lengths to claim SCP-4192, this includes attempts of courtship, flirtations, claims of devotion, gestures that the victim deems romantic, mental manipulation, physical coercion, threats and violence. These victims become exceedingly more possessive the longer they are in the presence of 4192, and after extended exposure attempt to ward off anyone who tries to approach 4192. At advanced stages of this exposure 95% of the victims require amnestics. Individual's that show no signs of recovery after 48 hours and amnesties, are to be classified as instances of SCP-4192-4. Potential termination of said instances require approval from Site Director Dr. Tilda D. Moose. It is unclear if SCP-4192 has any control over the SCP-4192-4 instances as of yet. Due to reapeted attacks by individuals affected by The Desire Effect, SCP-4192 appears too frightened to attempt normal interaction with such individuals.

The Subject appears to be terrified of most of these interactions. This causes a stress reaction that increases the potency of effect due to excessive sweating. On touch it's 60% contagion rate increasing to 96%, with The Desire Effect and The Guardian Effect becoming the prominent effects. Extended exposure with SCP-4192 in this state to unaffected individuals appears to gradually increase the risk of being affected.

Removing an individual effected by SCP-4192 from its range of effect caused the victim severe emotional distress. Individuals displaying any Effect caused by 4192 much be kept under 48 hour observation. The effects of 4192 appear to vanish 24 hours after removal from the entities range. Should the victim request to see 4192 again, Class C amnestics should be administered.

Repeated exposures to SCP-4192 by victims which displayed The Guardian or The Desire Effect, results in permanent changes in subjects. Such as permanent personality changes, increased physical health and energy, feelings of empathy and euphoria in the presence of 4192, improved resistance to illness and amnestics, and moderately slowed aging at a cellular level.

**Addendum 1:** Anomaly status granted to SCP-4192 from Class-D classification after initial testing with SCP-173. (See Incident Report 4192-2). Anomalous effects confirmed. 

**Addendum 2:** Instances of SCP-4192-1 resemble a walking human corpse covered in third degree chemical burns. Their skin in coated with a naturally produced a layer of Formic Acid. Typically instances of 4192-1 are strong enough to overpower even the most fit personnel but they are slow and have a severe weakness to salt and fire. In the event of an attack via SCP-4192-1, incapacitate the entity with rock salt bullets. Once incapacitated, 4192-1 can be safely incinerated.

**Addendum 3:** After the incidence with Dr.█████ (See Interview Log 4192-a) Dr. Richard Zelroy has taken over research of SCP-4192. Dr Zelroy has thus far exhibited no signs of being affected by 4192's anomalous properties. Frequent physiological checks are in place to assure early detection should contamination occur.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interview Log 4192-a 

Interviewed: D-2647, Melody Briggs

Interviewer: Dr.█████

Foreword: Inquiries After Incident 4192-2

Dr.█████: “Please, take a seat.” Dr.█████ pulls out the chair for SCP-4192. “My name is Dr.█████, I need to ask some questions about the incident with SCP-173.” 

D-2647: “O-oh, Ok then...” the subject takes a seat and appears at on edge, “I will help as best I can. What do you need to know? 

Dr.█████: There is a long pause as Dr.█████ simply stares at SCP-4192, “Let's start with your name shall we?” 

D-2647: “Right! My name is Melody Briggs.” the subject smiled at Dr.█████. 

Dr.█████: “What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl.” 

D-2647: There is another long pause before the subject nods. 4192's body language suggesting that it is becoming uncomfortable, “Yes, well.... You said you have questions for me Doctor?” 

Dr.█████: “Yes, but there is no need for us to rush through this time we have together.” Dr.█████ reaches out over the table and caress SCP-4192's face. 

D-2647: “…” The subject flinches away from Dr.█████'s touch with uncertainty and begins fidgeting in the chair. 

Dr.█████: Dr.█████ withdraws his hand, “Well, business first I suppose. I always admire a woman with good focus. Now then, what happened after 173 cornered you?” 

D-2647: “I stared at it and hoped that it wouldn't kill me before help came. Then the guards came in to save me. Then that one crazy one threw his gun and shot out the lights, I thought I was a goner!” 

Dr.█████: “Your safe now, I won't let them send you into something that dangerous again Melody, I swear it.” Dr.█████ shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts before continuing “Could you tell why he would do that? Anything you remember will help.” 

D-2647: “...” the subject takes a moment to think, “No... He seemed like he came into the room just fine, but then he just... went mad... So many people... dead...” SCP-4192 starts to sob. 

Dr.█████: Dr.█████ rushes over to wipe away 4192's tears, Dr.█████ physically shudders as his skin comes in contact with her tears. He attempts to sooth the Subject. After a few minutes, SCP-4192 calms down and attempts to lean away from Dr.█████. 

D-2647: “I-I'm sor-” 

Security Footage records Dr.█████ attempt to pull SCP-4192 into a kiss. After the subject attempt to push him away, Dr.█████ becomes more and more aggressive. A struggle ensues between the two, security storms the room. Dr.█████ is forcibly restrained, SCP-4192 is sedated and returned to its cell. 

Closing Statement: Dr.█████ was put under 72 hour observation. Several staff members admit to witnessing Dr.█████ progressively unusual behavior before, during and after the interview. After much 24 hours, Dr.█████ regained his composure with full memory of the event. After the 72 hour observation period, Dr.█████ has been permitted to return to work but is to be barred from further contact with SCP-4192. Other members of staff came forward with claims of intrusive or possessive thoughts involving the subject, the possibility that D-2647 could have anomalous properties arose. 

Dr.█████ has expressed regret for his actions, stating that he did not understand why he acted that way toward to the woman he loved. Disciplinary action has been taken against Dr.█████, and he is to be reminded to refrain from using any other name other than SCP-4192 for the subject. 

After much testing and review, D-2647, Aka Melody Briggs has been reassigned SCP-4192. Testing is ongoing, as we do not fully understand SCP-4192's full spectrum of effects. Further extensive testing required to improve containment protocols.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Incident Report Log 4192-2  
SCP-4192» Incident Report Log 4192-2

Date: July █, 20██

Subject: SCP-4192

Description: There are no reported incidences of SCP-4192 before its arrival at the Foundation as D-Class personnel, prior record shows incarceration for first degree murder with a sentence of life in prison. A conviction which SCP-4192 vehemently denies being guilty of. 

Regardless of guilt, 4192 signed on for The SCP Foundation Sentence Reduction Program and so the subject somewhat willingly came into our custody. Subject initially displayed no anomalous properties. That is until put in contact with SCP-173. 4192 had been selected to assist in cleaning SCP-173's cell, during the cleaning D-3740 neglected to warn D-6314 and 4192 that they were going to blink. As we well know, a brief blink is all 173 needs to strike.

The death of D-3740 sent D-6314 and 4192 into a panic, inciting the death of D-6314. Despite Administrative commands to SCP-4192, the subject darted around the room, SCP-173 scraping around behind the subject when ever eye contact was broken. It was only a few seconds before SCP-4192 had been pressed into a corner, SCP-173 mere inches away. Four officers from security entered the room to retrieve the surviving D-Class personnel, but that is when the first signs of SCP-4192's anomalous properties presented themselves.

All four members of security to enter the room, a junior scientist nearby, and Dr.█████ in the observation room were affected by SCP-4192. Dr.█████ suffered The Desire Effect, the junior scientist was hit by The Worship effect, three of the officers were inflicted by The Guardian Effect and the last appeared to go insane, due to The Scourge Effect. He threw down his gun and lunged at SCP-173, the firearm discharging as it hit the ground. The ricocheting bullet hit the lights causing the cell to plunge into darkness. During the In the chaos, SCP-173 killed three of the security team including the one influenced by the Scourge Effect. The remaining guard managed to retrieve SCP-4192, after which he began displaying uncharacteristic protectiveness for 4192.  
As the officer attempted to take SCP-4192 to Dr.█████ for a health check, the Junior Scientist ran towards SCP-4192, swearing his soul to the subject before referring to 4192 as 'My Goddess'. SCP-4192 was reported to scream, and go into hysterics the guardian effect prompting Officer ████ to lash out at the perceived threat. An altercation between the officer and the Junior Scientist broke out, resulting in Officer █████ shooting and fatally wounding the young scientist.

SCP-4192 still reported to be in a state of hysterics by the time the guard had carried them to Dr.█████. At this point more officers arrived to secure the area. Three of the five of them were immediately infected by SCP-4192's Guardian effect before Dr.█████ was able to subdue the subject.

The subject was unharmed, but still displaying signs of hysteria. Dr.█████ administered a tranquilizer to sedate SCP-4192 after it became clear that the subject was not going to calm down. After an examination by Dr.█████ SCP-4192 was determined to be completely unharmed and was returned to the D-class cell block. After 24 hours away from SCP-4192, the affected individuals reported that they had been affected by something but had returned to their original frame of mind. The affected individuals were put under observation with the exception of Dr.█████ who had not reported any change of behavior. Contrary to this, Dr.█████ began obsessively visiting and interviewing SCP-4192. (For example See Interview Log 4192-a) There were a total of four casualties due to the incident with SCP-4192 and SCP-173.


	2. Not a Monster

Melody Briggs took a greedy bite out of her little hamburger, enjoying her meal as well as she could in such a place. Being a D-class in the SCP Foundation had been terrifying really but their food was was better than the tasteless gruel they served in the other prison. She finished the burger then took a drink of her milk, her mind mulling over everything   
that had gone on it he last few months. Sighed for the millionth time from how horrible her situation was.

She shouldn't even have been in prison. She would never kill anyone, much less her own brother. Yet the justice system didn't just fail him, it failed her. She snorted angrily to herself. The law had failed her, just like the rest of humanity at the moment. She had lost most of her faith in humanity the moment she figured out that the SCP Foundation caged monsters and basically sacrificed prisoners like herself to them in the name of science.

She pushed her tray away, leaving her apple wedges and broccoli uneaten, appetite ruined by her negative thoughts. She supposed it could be worse, she could have remained a D-Class. The Foundation seemed to view D-Class as expendable meat bags. Melody wondered if she'd be happy as an SCP and what that really entailed, though it was still hard for her to accept that she was anything other than human.

She had already been exposed to SCP-173 twice and survived. The first time she thought she was lucky to escape, but the second time? The administration had flickered the lights several times but SCP-173 never attacked, it just scooted close and just sat there. It was a great relief to her that she was alive of course, but that seemed to confirm what they were saying. That maybe she wasn't normal.

She was pulled out of her cloudy thoughts by the sound of a key-card beeping as the door to her cell slide open, two armed guards entered. “Come with us, 4192. Dr. Zelroy wants to see you.”

“Sure thing,” She nodded, smiling sweetly at them as she got up and went with them. “Let's not keep him then!”

She had been here for a few months now, and she noticed the more tests they put her through the more on edge the guards seemed around her. Never the same guard twice in a row, they seemed to have rotations. It kind of unnerved her to think about how the guards treated her.

After a few minutes, they led her to an elevator and got in. “Whoa, did Dr. Zelroy move floors?” She asked in surprise as the door shut and they headed down. Usually when the doc wanted to talk with her, he did so in his office which was a long walk for sure but still on the same floor. She swallowed with a bit of nervousness, the only other times he met outside his office had been for testing and those times had been stressful and even painful at times. While she didn't like all the medical testing, she especially didn't enjoy being forced into dangerous situations.

After her first experience with 173, she had been called to be interviewed by Dr. Jeffery Higgins. It had been strange, and he had acted stranger and stranger the longer the interview went on. At the end, she had been crying, and he had tried to force himself on her. Lucky there were guards, because he went absolutely crazy. She had been escorted back to cell, the sound of Dr. Higgins insane screaming of her name still haunted her.

She had been so confused and scared. Then she had been brought to a Dr. Richard Zelroy, who interrogated her on her perspective on the events. Much to her confusion he also asked her very odd questions, asking outlandish things as if she were magic and had influenced people intentionally. He then put her through vigorous medical and psychological testing. At the time she hadn't taken the possibility of herself having such abilities seriously at all. No way a girl like her could suddenly become develop such unnatural conditions, but after the test where they reintroduced her to SCP 173, she wasn't so sure.

After two months of testing Dr Zelroy had called her into his office to explain that she indeed had anomalous properties. He explained that she somehow caused some people around her to either, worship, adore or protect her. He used long terms that she barely understood, but from what she understood he meant she made other people act crazy.

They weren't sure how it worked yet but certain people would want to protect her, he explained a few people had already tried to proclaim her a goddess, and that her previous Doctor had been adversely affected into believing he was in love with her to obsessive levels. He explained that there could be more effects they had yet to document yet, and she was too dangerous to be around normal people anymore. Any hope she had for early release, crushed.

On top of that, She was moved to her current containment cell, pretty far from her original cell and they began their weird tests. She complied as well as she could, and usually the tests were simple. Things like stand at the end of a big room and watch the D-Class for signs of effect as they approach. It was surprisingly simple to tell for her, it seemed that those that got affected had a moment where their face seemed to cloud with confusion. Dr. Zelroy said that had helped figure out a safe zone.

Figuring out how the differences in my effects though, that was harder. She couldn't tell the subtle differences in their behaviors until they reached a dangerous mental state. Dr. Zelroy had initially documented, categorized, named three main effects. He called these The Worship, Desire and Guardian Effects. Then during a test that involved seeing if more or fewer people around affected her “properties” they discovered a new effect, much to her terror.

It had been at then end of the test when it activated, there had been fifty people stuffed into the room. At the end of the test only ten people had been effected, seven had been Guardians, two had been Desire's, and the last one was a Worshiper. The rest of the D-class had just looked very confused. Dr. Zelroy had the affected individuals removed for observation and left the unaffected individuals in with her for another hour.

When no one else seemed to be affected, he had them exit the containment cell in groups of two, until there only remained two D-Class and herself. She had no warning, no clouding of the mans face, no momentary delay or hesitation when the D-Class man ran at her suddenly. He tackled her before the guards could come back in and stop him. She screamed and tried to fight him off, clawing at his face as he pinned her. She still remembered the sick feeling in her gut when she felt him bite through the flesh of her hand, tearing off a hulk off her flesh and swallowing. His fingers ripped through the flesh of her arm like paper as he continued to devour pieces of her. A numbness fell over her, even as the guards pulled the man away.

His crazed shrieks suddenly ceased as he gasped and wheezed for breath, but she didn't care though. She thought she was dying. She remembered the shock when she tried to look at how bad her hand and arm was hurt, only to see the wounds closing up on their own. She was so dizzy and weak, the room spinning. She remembered the sound of unsettling laughter before she fainted.

She had woke up back in her cell and told by Dr. Zelroy that the man had suffered a severe reaction and died before he was even pulled out of the room. Much more shocking, he informed her that while she was unconscious, the mans corpse had come back to life and had come back to her cell and basically just wondered around mindlessly. He assured her they had destroyed the “zombie” by incinerating it, but the whole thing still haunted her.

“OK 4192, we are here,” One guard stated and cleared his throat, pulling her out of her thoughts, “You're not going to faint are you?” he asked, noting her far away look and glanced at his partner uneasily, “Zelroy said that happens sometimes.”

“Doesn't matter, we're here. The Doctor can handle the situation if it faints.” The older sounding guard replied gruffly.

She sighed and shook her head, "It's fine guys, I'm not feeling faint." She turned sweetly to the younger guard, "Thanks for your concern." The older guard swiped his key card, and the door opened.

She didn't wait for him and quickly stepped inside, the older guard tsking at her impatience as they followed her inside.

Dr Zelroy's head snapped up at her entry. He offered a polite smile and ran his fingers through the graying wavy brown locks of hair that was just long enough to fall into his face if he leaned his head a certain way. The smile never reaching those cold blue eyes. As always, he greeted her with his usual indifference, completely ignoring to guards.

"Ah, 4192, you're here." His voice was always so cold. It was all at once strong but careful and calculated, nonetheless. The kind of voice that implied power and confidence. He motioned for her to approach. "As you may have guessed, today's testing is going to be a little different. You will be introduced to SCP-049. Please read this summary of what SCP-049 is capable of and what you are expected to do. Read it thoroughly before asking questions."

Melody frowned as he handed her a folder. She opened it and saw a few papers inside. She really hated when these people called her 4192 but they did it regardless of her wishes. It still made her irritable though.

"Ok, ok, I'll give it a look. Don't get your panties in a twist." She said trying to get a rise out of him. She had yet to see him display any kind of real emotion, he always kept a cold and clinical air about him. Even when he smiled, it seemed fake. Her attempts to make him laugh or to anger him never worked, but she still tried.

He ignored her remark and gestured to the folder. Waiting for her to read the documents. She sighed and began reading.

The first page was all about SCP-049. She read that it looked like a plague doctor but she wasn't sure what that meant. She understood that it killed people with its touch, then turned people into zombies. It was obsessed with curing a thing called the Pestilence and it could talk.

The next page was filled with protocols. Don't let SCP-049 touch her, observe SCP-049 for changes in behavior and to ask questions to SCP-049.

The last page was just questions to ask SCP-049. She glanced them over then put the papers back in the folder and looked at him with a worried frown. "You want me to talk to a guy that can basically kill me with its pinky if it wanted?!"

"Yes. Do you have any relevant questions?" He asked as he walked over to a table and picked up a notebook and some papers.

"What does a Plague Doctor look like? I don't think I've heard if those before." 

"Oh, I keep forgetting how uneducated you are." Dr. Zelroy stated matter-of-factly his voice contained no malice, as if he was simply commenting on the weather, "Let me see, think of thick black robes and a white mask with a beak. Simple enough to imagine, yes? Any other questions?”

She scowled at him basically calling her stupid but nodded, his description drawing a rough mental image in her head, “Fine, I have one more. Do forgive my stupidity,” she glared at him with contempt, “but what does the word Pestilence mean?”

Continuing to ignore her antagonistic behavior, “Follow me 4192, I will tell you on the way.” he walked to the door, motioning to her to follow as he talked. “The term Pestilence means a contagious or infectious epidemic disease that is virulent and devastating.”

He clicked his tongue in thought as they began to walk down the hall, the guards following close behind, “Now, let me put it in a way you can better understand...” he spoke as if she were a child, “It is a sickness that spreads fast and kills many. As of yet we are not sure which sickness SCP-049 refers to, but we are hoping you may entice him to elaborate on the subject.”

She grit her teeth, glaring daggers at his back. She clutched the folder under her arm as they walked, it took a while before they reached 049's containment cell. Dr. Zelroy walked over to a side door, “We will observe and record the interaction's from the adjacent chamber.”

“You mean, I'm going in alone?” Melody glared at him like he was crazy. “What if he goes crazy and attacks? What if he thinks I have that plague thing?! What if he doesn't and kills me anyway?!”

“We will have you stand by the door for five minutes, we will know by then if he displays signs of unusual aggression via the Scourge effect. If he does, then we will scrap the test. If he doesn't, then we proceed.” He pulled a key card from his pocket.

“As for your concerns for your safety, the guards will be just outside. If he claims you have the disease, then I will send the guards will retrieve you. SCP-049 is has not shown prior acts of violence outside his attempts to “cure” so unless he claims you have the Pestilence, you should be perfectly fine.” Dr. Zelroy explained calmly before using his key card and entering the room, leaving Melody and the Guards to wait by the entrance to 049's cell.

She fidgeted on her feet, she could barely hear Dr. Zelroy muffled voice through the doors. After a while the guards radios beeped, the doctor instructed them to send her in. Melody grimaced, she had almost hoped that the SCP would act weirdly before she went in and Dr. Zelroy cancel it all. Sadly, that wasn't what happened. The key card beeped as the guard swiped it and the door opened, with a deep breath she walked inside.

It was a large room from what she could see, the room was poorly lit so she couldn't see the entire room. She could see a relatively small wooden table under the majority of the rooms light, with two chairs. One was empty, but the other, well it was occupied by what looked like a tall man in black robes and an oddly beaked white mask.

He looked at her from his seat with interest as she entered. She nearly jumped out of her skin as the door loudly swished close behind her, causing 049 whose hands had been folded docilely on the table, to put one closed hand under his chin as if he found her skittish behavior intriguing.

She glanced at the wall that she knew Dr. Zelroy was watching from, then back at 049. She prepared herself mentally, then waved at the SCP shyly. “H-hi there..”

To her surprise he waved back, offering a polite, “Hello.” His voice was surprisingly soothing, his airy British accent making him seem more human than what she had expected. He motioned to the chair across from him, “Would you like to sit down?” 049 asked politely as if she was there for tea of something.

She nodded and walked over to the chair, still on edge. She sat down, stiff with anxiety and shakily opened the folder, fumbling with the papers inside. He leaned forward slightly, placing his hand lightly on his chest as if to swear an oath, “Fear not, I will not harm you...” he said reassuringly.

She looked up at him and gave a small if not slightly scared smile. If he had wanted to hurt her, he would have done it already right? He was literally an arms length away, his deathly hands seemed terrifyingly close even at the other side of the table. She steadied her own hands and pulled out the list of questions, there weren't many, so she figured she'd get this over quickly.

“My name is Melody Briggs and Doctor Zelroy would like me to a-ask you some questions...” She started off strong but started to lose her nerve at the end.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Briggs, please continue, you are doing just fine.” 049 replied, his polite comments seemed quite genuine, which confused her. So far he was the most polite person she had met in this place, and he KILLED PEOPLE.

Melody gave him another nervous smile, his words had restored just enough of her confidence to continue, “Thank you. OK then, lets see... First question. What is the Great Pestilence?” she looked up from the paper at him.

“This question again. They continue to ask this question of which they already know the answer.” He sounded mildly disappointed by the question.

“Oh... Maybe you can explain it to me?” She offered, genuinely curious about it, “I don't really know a lot about it, so maybe you can give me a small lecture on the Pestilence?”

He seemed to perk up at that, “Hmm, yes. If you wish to learn I will gladly explain. The Pestilence I examine is human mortality.” He leaned forward excitedly, elbows on the table as he put his chin on his folded hands, his silver eyes alight as he continued to explain. “The wasting weakness of their own flesh, the cure I provide offers an eternity of life after death, free from the poor choices humanity is so prone to. Humanity is much like a child, cringing away from the sting of a needles breach, fleeing from the curing vaccine it provides. And like a child, humanity stubbornly fears the sting of my cure. Choosing instead to shrivel and decay at the hands of this unpredictable contagion. To fear a disease is wise, but to fear its cure is pure ignorance, and ignorance and fear are two illnesses that even I cannot cure.”

She was frozen in her seat, her eyes locked onto his as he spoke, absorbing every word, every movement. She blinked a few times as he finished up his passionate speech, and waited for her response, “I, oh geez... So the Pestilence is mortality? I honestly didn't see that coming.” she ripped her eyes away from his and chuckled nervously. “So... If its human mortality does that mean I have it to?...” She glanced up at him in fear, muscles tightening in preparations to run if she needed.

She physically flinched as SCP-049 started laughing, its amused echoing sound filling the room. She watched him, with confusion, “Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?”  
He caught his breath and raised a hand in front of his masks beak as if to hide a smile, “To compare yourself to humanity is laughable in itself.” he chuckled again.

She frowned at him, rather offended and forgetting the danger she jumped up and slammed her hands on the table, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” she demanded.

He stopped laughing immediately and leaned back watching her outburst with a tilt of the head. She glared daggers at him for questioning her humanity. “Oh, I see. You had believed yourself human. My apologies Miss Briggs, it was not my intention to offend you. I merely observed an obvious truth.”

“Well if it's so obvious, then ENLIIGHTEN me Doc. What the hell am I?” Her voice started to elevate, and she leaned forward onto the table, rage getting the best of her. She had never been so quick to anger before, but with all the stress of things and now this, this... monster claiming that SHE wasn't human?! She had already been forced into accepting she wasn't normal, that she would have to be locked away from the world for both her protection and the safety of others but this was that last straw.

He blinked a few times in surprise and shook his head slightly, “I do not kno-” She didn't let him finish, her vision was starting to shake and tint red as her body shook with emotion. She slammed her hands into the table, shattering it and tackling 049, pinning him to the ground, “TELL ME? WHAT AM I?!” she shrieked in a echoed voice as she aggressively shook him by his robes.

049 didn't fight back, he didn't resist, in fact aside from gasps of surprising and pain he merely stared up at her, patiently he waited for her to calm down. She continued to shake him angrily, “An equal.” he replied to her earlier question, his words causing her to still for a moment, an in that moment she realized what she was doing, and the implications of his robes in her grasp...

She started to shake again, closing he eyes as tears cascaded down her face. She started to sob, 049's robes still in her grasp, still sitting on him as she wailed like a mourning widow. She was in fact mourning. Mourning the loss of her humanity, mourning losing her future and the life she knew she would never regain.

In her grief, she barely registered the icy touch of 049's hands on her face, his thumbs trying in vain to wipe away the ongoing flood of her tears. All her will to fight left her as she crumpled on top of him, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her as she wept into his robes. He patted her on the back and spoke comfortingly, “I may not know what you are yet, but that does not mean I can not find the answer... If it would console you, allow me help you discover what you truly are.”

She nodded as she cried into his robes. They remained in that spot for a while, 049 stroking her hair and back in reassuring motions, whispering soothing things to her as she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

He was unfamiliar with such closeness from anyone, even his patients never got this close to him. He dared not move, lest he disturb the sleeping beauty in his arms and upset her further. He had been surprised at the thought of her thinking herself human, when her aura held such an unworldly air. He truly hadn't meant to upset her. He supposed he may have indulged in his excitement of having someone interesting to talk to, which caused him speak so brashly.

He wondered at the mystery in his arms, no one had been able to touch him without some sort of reaction before. Even the others contained in this establishment suffered one way or another from his touch. Yet she was not only able to touch him, she was able to pin him and get so very close. He stroked her cheek cautiously as she slept, face pressed against his chest. For the first time in his endless existence, he felt a warmth flow through him.

He trailed his fingers down her jawline, the warmth inside him growing. He pulled his hand away from her face and stared at it accusingly. “Am I feverish? What sort of disease have you infected me with mon petite devinette?...” he whispered to himself. The telltale sound a key card called out as the door swished open, he looked down at her in concern that she would wake, but she was lost in her tear stained slumber. He heard the muffled pop of the tranquilizer gun, and the sting of the dart in his leg as guards entered his cell, surrounding them.

He held her tighter as the guards approached, clinging to her so they would not whisk her away from him. He knew all too well the sedatives were quick in its wickedness, he felt it sapping at his strength, draining away his ability to think and dragging him down towards oblivion. His arms fell limp around her as unconsciousness took him.


	3. Further Testing

She woke slowly, a slight fog clouding her senses. She went to rub the sleep from her eyes but she found she couldn't move her hand. She tried again, then tried her other hand, her breath quickening when her vision cleared. She was cuffed to a hospital bed, both her hands and her feet secured to the railing of the bed. Two Iv's were in her sore arm, dripping clear fluids into her. She wasn't sure why she was cuffed, but she tried to calm down, taking deep breathes.

She looked around, she was definitely in the medical wing of the foundation. In a private room it seemed. She looked around and didn't see anyone. "Heeey! Is anybody around?!" she called out in a hoarse voice. After a few seconds she heard hurried footsteps and the door swung open. Several guards, the two junior researchers named Jonathan and Kathleen Brooks who worked on her case, and Dr Zelroy stormed into the room. Dr. Brooks checking her monitors, Dr. Zelroy checking her IV's and restraints, Dr. Kathleen stood back, writing furiously on her clipboard. The guards stood around the room, guns in hand, ready for anything.

"Subject appears stable." Dr. Brooks noted while fiddling with the medical devices.

"Iv lines and restraints are in place and intact." Dr. Zelroy reported, moving back to stand with Ms. Kate.

Dr. Brooks moved to her, checking her eyes with a light, then looking into her ears and mouth, just like a doctor would for a checkup at a normal clinic. Then he took her blood pressure, and then he listened to her lungs with a stethoscope. He gave her a full once over really, making sure she could feel sensations on her hands and feet, making her tell her how many fingers he held up, the works! Once he was done he walked to stand with Dr. Zelroy and Dr. Kathleen, "Add confirmation of subjects health. All results so far say SCP-4192 is healthy and functioning. The voice seems rough, but we can assume that is due to strain on the vocal cords during the incident."

His colleagues nodded, Dr. Kathleen finished up writing a few things before speaking. She addressed Melody personally with casual concern, "Hey there, SCP-4192 its me Kate. How are you feeling?" 

Dr. Brooks frowned at his sisters casual manner with her. Melody tried to fight the frown at being addressed as an SCP since up till now any interactions between her and Kate had been therapy sessions. That was where she had told Melody to call her Kate. Even though she had only been allowed two sessions so far, Kate had treated her with sympathy and respect. She offered a forced smile, "My throats a bit dry, but I'm ok." she said, her voice cracking as if to prove her point, "Sorry to ask, but why am I cuffed? I haven't been this restrained since transport from prison. Is something wrong?"

Kate looked at a guard near the door, "Hey David, bring some water from the nurses station, make sure they give you one of the cups with the lid and long straw." The man in question nodded and hurried out of the room. Dr. Brooks and Dr. Zelroy were oddly quiet, watching Melody intensely as if she would burst into flame at any second. Kate turned her attention back to Melody, subtly ignoring her questions by asking one of her own, "Do you remember what happened during your encounter with SCP-049?"

Melody furrowed her brow in thought, "Uh, 049? That was uh..... OH!" her face lit up as she remembered who that was, "That damned Plague Doctor..." she said less than enthusiastically, earning a disapproving look from Kate. "Y-yes, I remember..." Melody said guiltily, looking down at the floor beside her bed.

Kate took a step forward, "I need to ask you to describe the encounter in your own terms. From the moment you walked in to the last thing you remember."

Melody nodded reluctantly, taking a second to recall it all. She had been terrified, but she remembered most of what happened. "Ok, so I went in and I was really scared. Doc Zel had just given me the rundown of SCP-049 and that wasn't good on my nerves. I don't have a choice but to do the tests you all tell me to do, so I tried my best. I went in, and well he was sitting at the table all calm. I waved and I think I said hi or something and he said hi back, he even asked me to sit down like it was a social visit!" she huffed in annoyance, she was mad at him for pointing out her lack of humanity now that she wasn't scared of him. She grit her teeth and continued, "I sat down, still nervous and he tried to calm me down, then I started asking the questions. He seemed annoyed at the first question, but I got him to answer it anyway..."

She shuddered as she recalled his answer, it seemed so terrible and yet somehow he had made it seem like an act of compassion and mercy. She swallowed, knowing that if they had the audio tapes so leaving the next part out wouldn't help her any, "Then I made a stupid nervous joke about having the pestilence, and that... That complete..." she growled at the memory, tensing up involuntarily causing the other two doctors tense up and guards to raise their guns in alarm.

Kate stepped forward talking to her in a soothing voice, "Calm down 4192. Take deep breaths, there you go." she talked to her with the tone of talking someone out of jumping off a building. She took deep breaths, calming herself down and relaxing. Melody looked around at the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Why's everyone so jumpy?..." She turned her eyes back to Kate.

Kate shook her head, looking at her with sad eyes, "Try not to get upset, but I have to ask. Do you remember what you did to SCP-049?"

Her lip trembled at the memory, looking at her lap with wet eyes, "I-I.. I broke the table... I attacked him..." Her eyes filled with tears as she started to cry, "I grabbed him, shook him, how am I alive?!"

Kate was about to talk but the guard came back in with the water, handing it to her before returning to his post with the others. Kate walked over, patted her hair consolingly and put the straw to Melody's lips, "Shhhh, its ok. Take a drink hun."

Melody sniffled and took a few gulps, still crying as Kate continued, "We don't know why. You weren't suppose to touch him, and we were shocked when you not only grabbed him but stayed in contact with his skin for a full 5 minutes. When you collapsed on SCP-049 the team figured that you had died, but it seems you merely passed out. We are unsure if you passed out due to emotional shock or the contact, but you have been unconscious for three days. You have remained stable and seem to clearly remember the incident." She sets the water on a side table, steps back and addresses the other doctors, "I conclude that SCP-4192 is in control of her mental faculties, though is suffering emotional trauma from the incident. My professional opinion is that she return to containment and be allowed a three to seven day recovery period, with daily therapy sessions."

Dr. Zelroy wrote something on his clipboard, "Your opinion will be noted, but I must disagree. It is obvious from SCP-049's behavior and continued requests for access to SCP-4192 that it is effected by the subject in some way. The behavior isn't diminishing as it does with human subjects, and that warrants further testing. As team lead, I suggest further testing between SCP-4192 and SCP-040. In fact, It is my opinion that we should test 4192 with other SCP objects to determine the extent of it's effects and threats. We must consider that the subject could pose more of a threat than anticipated."

Her mouth fell open in shock. "More tests with SCP's? " her voice trembled with anxiety. 

Dr. Zelroy nodded replying with clinical coldness, "We will continue with SCP-049 and introduce your effects to different entities to observe and danger you present. Then we can update containment procedures accordingly. Dr. Brooks, please discharge SCP-4192 and prep her for further testing." Dr. Brooks moved forward and swiftly started to remove the medical devices and her iv's without hesitation.

Tears still dripping down her face, Melody looked around the room for even a scrap of sympathy. Dr. Zelroy was cold as ever, Dr. Brooks avoided looking at her face and the guards were simply there. The only one who reacted to her look was Kate. Kate scrunched her face, put her hands on her hips and turned to her superior. "Seriously Dr. Zelory, I really must insist. The subject may be too distressed to complete testing accurately right now. She's dealt with quite alot since she got here. I know you have a reputation for rigorous testing but I'm surprised you haven't given her any time to adjust to the situation. People can easily become mentally scared or even catatonic if you push them like this without rest. So stop being a dick and give her some time to recover."

He turned to her, a rare flicker of fiery passion flicking over his face, "You yourself stated for the record that the subject had control over her mental faculties. We do not need her to be happy or even emotionally stable. We only need to determine her threat to the foundation and mankind, and make sure the threat is handled accordingly. Or have you forgotten our purpose yet again Doctor Kathleen? We protect the world from monsters just like that," He pointed at Melody with a shaking hand, "We do not coddle entities merely because they shed tears!" He added at the end, his voice raised barely an octave but it was the first time she had ever seen him react emotionally to anything or anyone. 

Melody glared at him, this may be the only real emotion hes ever showed but it didn't matter to her anymore. He had crossed the line. She had hated him for locking her up, for the awful tests and experiments, for making her feel like a idiot, but now most of all she hated that he called her a monster. Red crossed her vision for a split second, and if the heart rate monitor had still been attached to her at that moment it would have displayed some interesting results, but it had already been removed. Along with all the other medical devices. Now she was free of wires and tubes, cuffed to the medical bed, glaring daggers at the doctor who controlled her fate.

Kate was about to retort when Dr. Brooks finally cuts in, rushing in between the two colleagues, "Kathleen, Calm down." He uses her name in the big brother voice and gently but firmly pushes her back in fear that his headstrong sister with punch their superior and get herself in trouble. "I know you mean well Kathleen, but getting in a fight will not help the situation." Kate huffed at that, then he looked at Dr. Zelroy who unlike Kate was already cooling off, "Now, Dr Zelroy, I understand that my sister has trouble not thinking of sentient SCP's as humans. I understand and respect that you simply want to do what you feel is right, but I offer a compromise to make working together more tolerable." he sighed and moved to Melody, giving her a pat on the head like a puppy, earning him a glare from her. "My opinion is that she is medically sound to continue testing, but if Kate thinks the entity needs rest and therapy I respect her professional opinion. Therefore I propose we allow the subject, not seven, not three, but one day of rest and increase therapy sessions from when needed, to every two weeks."

Dr. Zelroy considered it for a moment, "I see now why they say you are the wiser twin Dr. Brooks. I suppose you would need to learn how to keep a cool head and sharp wit with your sister being how she is." he stated without emotion, Dr. Brooks moved his hands behind his back, clenching them in anger as Dr. Zelroy continued, "This is a fair compromise. We can use the extra day to plan further tests. Now, are we in agreement?"

Dr. Brooks nodded and looked over to Kate, who was looking at the floor then nodded reluctantly. "Good, I now that this is settled expect you two in my office 8am tomorrow to discus and plan out the test procedures and schedule. Now, Good evening." Dr. Zelroy said then abruptly left.

Some of the guards went with him and a few minutes later it was like everyone in the room let out a breath no one realized they were holding. Kate was shaking with emotion, trying really hard not to cry or scream. Dr. Brooks walked back over and put an arm around her, leading his sister to the door. He looked back at a guard, "SCP-4192 is ready for transport back to its cell. The subject can take the water if they wish. Contact me or Dr Zelroy immediately if there is any incident on the way back." With that he ushered his sister out with a concerned look on his face.

Melody was in a mixed stated of agitation and shock, everything that had happened, had happened too fast. Now she was left in a blur, suddenly walking back with the guards back to her containment cell. It was all too much and she just wanted it to be a bad dream. She knew it wasn't but hey she could wish. She sighed as they arrived at her cell and she walked in. She drug herself over to the bed with a groan and flopped onto the mattress lazily. She shut her eyes, tired even though she had been asleep for three days. At least tomorrow was her day off.


	4. Chapterette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Shorty Chapter Ahead*  
-I'm dealing with health problems, and was foolish enough to try and write 5 long winded fanfictions at once.-  
~ Please Excuse Delays in chapters and Shorter chapters~

She had spent the start of her 'day off' lazing around her cell, writing poetry and drawing in a journal they had allowed her to have. She looked down at the doodle of SCP-049 as a cartoon and scowled, drawing little x's around the chibi character. She hated that all her frustration was coming out as art and poetry about that guy. She flipped back a few pages at the other drawings. She had drawn a small comic of her beating the ever loving heck out of Dr. Zelroy. She grinned down with pride, it was good art. She flipped over to the drawings of Dr. Brooks and Kate, she hadn't known they were twins but now it made sense. They were never seen apart, and looks so much alike aside from the obvious difference of sex. She didn't have color pencils to finish her art, but it would be hard to find just the right shade of red for their hair, they both had clear blue eyes and pale freckled skin. Kind of what kids used to call gingers. They were both very pretty, heck even Dr. Brooks had longer eyelashes than her.

She flipped over to the writing section she had dog eared. She sighed, had had written at least four pages of poems and less than one personal entry. Almost every time she wanted to write in the journal about her day, she ended up writing a poem. They were vague, symbolic and increasingly morbid in nature. She chalked it up to depression. Who wouldn't be a depressed ball of anxiety if put in her shoes? She decided to write one more poem today. Putting her pencil to paper she started writing, without much thought. Poetry came so naturally to her.

Confusion in the air,  
This was never fair.  
Still on my skin,  
Deadly Healers Touch.  
Calm of the void in your eyes,  
Seeing through my cries,  
Metal in your throat,  
Wearing Midnight's cloak,  
Can this truly be  
Reality?

She read over what she had let flow onto the paper, cringing slightly when she realized her newer poetry had a theme. That damned Plague Doctor. She put a hand to her face and groaned. “Why am I still stuck on that stupid guy. I may be mad but its not like me to hold a grudge.” She slammed her journal shut and threw it on the floor before flopping back on the mattress. She covered up with a huff and closed her eyes, trying to think of anything else but the silver voiced plague doctor. ANYTHING ELSE.

She managed to drift asleep to thoughts of sweet sweet escape, then spent the rest of the day and night simply napping. All the stress made her want to go to sleep and forget about it all. Melody liked sleep. Her dreams where vivid, a color escape from the harshness of reality. She wasn't a very lucid dreamer, but her dreams had always been so calming and nice. Most of them featured things like her floating around a pastel tinted world, eating sweets or dancing in a field of flowers in the moonlight. Always alone in her dreams, always safe. She woke up with a groan to the sound of the door being opened, it appeared her day off was over. A new day had arrived, along with her transport for testing.

Dr. Brooks accompanied the usual guards for her transfer, “Time to wake up SCP-4192. Dr. Zelroy wont be too pleased if we're late.” His gruff voice seeming already exhausted, then again he always sounded tired from what she had heard of him speaking. She pulled herself out of bed and ran her fingers through her hair as she followed them out. She managed to get most of the tangles out with her fingers but no doubt she still looked like she was dragged out of bed. That's what happened after all.

The four of them entered the elevator, Dr. Brooks giving her a glance as the door shut and he pressed the floor number, “How are you feeling SCP-4192?”

She gave him a forced smile, “Honestly, I'm feeling like complete crap. I'd so rather be asleep than test at all. Is it with that Plague Fuck again?”

Dr. Brooks cracked a smile, suppressing a chuckle at that, “Yes, to start with. You will be testing twice today. First with SCP-049 and then after lunch you will be tested with SCP-079. We will inform you on the specifics of 079 before testing but right now focus on not trying to kill SCP-049.”

She pouted as the elevator pinged and opened up on the right floor. Dr. Brooks chuckled outright, “You really don't like 049 huh?”

Melody cocked her head and glared back at the doctor, “I don't like anyone who calls me a monster, or looks down on me for being... different.”

Dr. Brooks stopped chuckling and sighed nervously, “I'll keep that in mind.” They walked out and headed back towards 049's containment cell. “Here we are, Zelroy said to have you enter without directions. Interact with SCP-049 as you would a normally, within reason of course... We will give you further instruction over the intercom when needed. Good luck.” He instructed, the good luck at the end sounded less rehearsed and more sincere. Dr. Brooks retreated to a nearby door and the guard to her left used a key card to open the containment cell.

She had anxiety, just like the first time she entered 049's cell, but this time it wasn't a fear for her life. It was a fear of social awkwardness.


	5. Authors Note

I have bitten off way more than I can chew. I don't want to keep yall in suspense like this. I have every intention of finishing this story and all my others but right now I need to focus on maybe one or two at a time. Cuts down on the stress.

So until further notice this Fanfic is in TEMPORARY HIATUS, until further notice.

Here is the order I plan to do these in.

Thirsty Ink.

Tiz and the Dancing Demon

Bendy the Dapper Inkubus

Pure Heart, Tainted Ink

State of Delirium

Anomalous Circumstances

And Better Than Fiction is a personal thing that will be updated at random.

I apologize for the wait and inconvenience but I would rather pace myself rather than have another writers burnout and abandon everything. Again.


End file.
